Various decompression devices for combustion engines are known. However, most of these have a complicated design and are therefore not economical to manufacture and service. In addition, they require an extremely wide range of movement for operation, which necessitates a large clearance, and they are therefore scarcely suitable for use in differing engine types.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate these disadvantages of known decompression devices and to provide a decompression arrangement which is capable of manufacture with a minimum number of components and which operates over a very narrow range of movement.